Mute Max
Who is Mute Max? Contrary to his name - Max is not a mute at all. He has a somewhat troubled personality but comes across as that regular guy who is at the ready, quick to action and willing to help but constantly happens on misfortune. To his detriment he tends to accept every proposition thrown at him and is not known to ever say no. While aspiring to be a bartender he has had several work positions at The Golden Gator. Instead of being offered the position he slowly earned his way starting as a bread vendor, janitor to currently "fun-manager". and orders a drink. Kimple in the back.]] The Golden Gator is a classy establishment in a downtrodden area of Bricktown - a fictional location in New York - owned by the alligator robot Roflgator. Recent events appear to have turned him vengeful and prone to anger. History Entering Bricktown When he first visited Roflgator's establishment he came there inquiring for work having previously tended The Great Pug a part of the franchisee. Having a rifle shoved in his face by the local gang known as the Bricktown Blocks led by Zapdec they threatened to break both of his legs if he didn't comply with their demands. Facing the local thugs he was intimated into owing them a "favor". At the threat of injury they paid Max $100 in hush money to make the deal easier to accept. Disgruntled he gave in. The favor would later be traded for him 'cucking' Sugar Cubes and CDMans relationship. .]] Meeting the proprietor 'Rob' Roflgator he was eventually offered a job but a questionable one at that. He was put in charge of selling bread in an alleyway bakery outside of the bar. Being more of a test than any serious employment he accepted and offered his best performance meeting all kinds of strange customers. Who would usually visit a dark alley to buy bread at night? Earning his place After being hired by Roflgator on Oct 10th as a bread salesman he took it upon himself to investigate the disappearances of some previous regulars in the bar. Talking to the other patrons in his research he managed to gleam some clues from Zapdec. Bricktown is not your average downtown city. Having impressed Rob by his devotion to his work selling bread however mundane he was finally offered real employment inside the bar - janitorial bathroom duty. In some strange twist he was placed under the tutelage of Vigor on Oct 17th. Under the bathroom manager his duties included cleaning the toilets and providing moral support when patrons finish their business. Adapting to his task Max performed his job as gracefully as one ever could under the circumstances. Nearing his goal of being promoted to bartender and earning his ropes he still shares a shaky relationship with the regular patron, previous gang leader and now Mayor - Zapdec. Max threatened to resign if he had to work together with him again. s brutal Dragon Kick.]] Battle and comedy He fought in the Bloodsport Battle Arena in The Lair of Roflgator against J4key under the title 'Mad Max'. Although being thoroughly beaten and panting his heart out the judges voted in his favor and he won the fight against all odds. On Oct 23rd he was awkwardly put in the position of performing an impromptu comedy skit by Roflgator. Not only did his performance get overly hyped up but it really didn't help he was stabbed in the head by a mystery assailant. Who did the act never got confirmed but Block Space Whale and the alleyway Block Doc were among the accused. Crake managed to heal him and prop him up with drugs enough to manage something of a show. In the end it was a mixed success with some jokes being so bad that they turned out good. He crashed in pile following his performance - exhausted. Poor Max doesn't seem to catch a break in what one would assume - should be a relatively normal job. Loosing touch The following days Max appeared more troubled than usual exasperating about Zapdec and the blocks causing him problems and harm while mumbling and rambling randomly with Rob trying to snap him out of it. "I had someone inject something into my brain and dig around with a knife and it doesn't matter! Nothing matters... it's all a ruse... Nothing matters. I'm climbing through shit covered walls and poop pools for some girl that was in trouble but is now gone... it doesn't matter." -Max Even at his lowest he seemed to have impressed CatBugCry who asked Rob for permission "to have Max" for herself. Rob would host something that could be called a date for them to mixed results. ]] Turn to violence Oct 29th was a dark day that might have reached a breaking point in Max's sanity. He was introduced to some new people at the bar together with S0ra. Forming a kind of gang of 'anime boys' he felt pushed into acts of violence to eventually go through with them - seemingly consumed in the act. Without going into details he had his hand in putting a cat where it doesn't belong resulting in the death's of multiple people including a mercenary named Breaker. Following the traumatic experience and having to entertain Needles request, he walked Emerysaur home for the day to CatBugCrys disapproval. Fun-manager and gang On Oct 30th he was promoted after presenting Roflgator with 10 grand. Having 'recovered' the money in the alleyways of Bricktown from the previous days exploits. For his good work he was awarded the position of "Fun Police" or "Fun-manager" at the The Golden Gator. Rob explained the role as being in charge of making sure that all the customers and patrons enjoy themselves - by any means necessary. "Scuffed WiFi" together with Dante and Vexrathus]] In an unrelated plot where Rob was figuring who was behind the murder of WiFiPunk he supported him in intimidating and interrogating IceFoxx. Due to IceFoxx resemblance to WiFiPunk with he is often nicknamed Scuffed Wifi or Fake WiFi. At the suggestion from Rob he put together a rag-tag team of anime boys with Dante and Vexrathus. Instead of gaining any valuable information they ended up beating IceFoxx bloody in an alley with Crake having to offer treatment afterwards. Later that night he confided in Emerysaur, admitting to the violence and being partly responsible for the murders of 3 mercenaries the day before. He also considered resigning from his job, fearing what Rob would do if he did such. He also told of his deeply seated anger towards S0ra, expressing his feelings of satisfaction that killing him would offer him. Unbeknownst to him Rob overheard the private conversation. ]] Arena fight and dept to S0ra On Nov 2nd he faught against Harly in the Lair of Roflgator battle arena. In a conflict between the judges and the referee Roflgator the fight ended in a draw. After the battle and suffering injuries he ended up in the local Bricktown Hospital injured but unable to pay for his medical bills. S0ra offered to pay him out but in exchange for being indebted and in servitude to him. s and Lockdown bathroom showdown]] Passing and Crocolols showdown On Nov 4th in The Great Pug bathroom he got involved in a showdown where the still breathing but severely scarred burn victim Crocolol had tracked down Mayor Zapdec. Crocolols devoured Zapdec in a brutal way right in front of Max and Roflgator. Following the slaughter a mercenary named Lockdown appeared. Being a friend of the previously murdered mercenary Breaker he acted out his revenge on Mute Max by shooting and stabbing him. Bathrooms...]] Roflgator charged up his weapon after them but hesitated, seeing a large amount of people amassing, fearing that he would injure them as collateral. Breaker fled the scene together with Crocolols. As Max lay bloodied on the ground Emery and Harly entered, shocked by the scene. Harly tried to revive Max by using CPR but there were no signs of life. Max's body was subject to violent abuse as well, as one stranger reportedly shot him in the head multiple times as well for no reason. Reportedly. In the end, thanks to the abrupt and inglorious nature of Max's demise, CDMan never got his revenge, Emery lost her love interest, S0ra lost his servant, and many of the other dreams and aspirations that perished with him were over. His death caused Emery to enter a period of grieving, among others. Trivia *He roleplays as other personas as well. One is Fep who is either a burly parody of Superman or a disturbed police officer. *Long Island Ice Tea is his favorite drink of choice. *In his time at The Golden Gator he tends to suffer at the receiving ends of many random acts of violence. Unfortunately it's a common occurrence to see him writhing in pain on the ground. The poor guy... *While working for Roflgator he's been paired in various dates with failed outcomes. One was a 'cucking attempt' as Rob refers to them between Sugar Cubes and CDMan. Links *Twitch: http://www.twitch.tv/grarg *YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/GRARGH Video Clips *Twitch Video Clip - Meeting Sorry and introduced to her... uh *Twitch Video Clip - Things go from bad to worse for Max *Twitch Video Clip - Vigor causing him trouble when performing his Janitorial duties *Twitch Video Clip - Entering the battle arena *Twitch Video Clip - J4keys vs Mute Max in the Battle Arena *Twitch Video Clip - The Great Pug showdown 1 of 3 Crocolol devours Zapdec *Twitch Video Clip - The Great Pug showdown 2 of 3 Merc Breaker murders Mute Max *Twitch Video Clip - The Great Pug showdown 3 of 3 Mute Max murder aftermath Gallery Rofl Oct 15th 5 Mute Max.jpg|Bathroom-duty. You've got this. Rofl Oct 17th 2 Mute Max and CatBugCry.jpg|Max and CatBugCry. Rofl Oct 19th 2 Sugar Cubes and Mute Max.jpg|Getting a guided tour through Roflgators Lair with Sugar Cubes Rofl Oct 22nd 1 Mute Max street fight.jpg|Fighting in the streets Rofl Oct 26th 19 Harly and Mute Max.jpg|Max dominated in an uncomfortable position by Harly Rofl Oct 28th 13 CatBugCry and Mute Max.jpg|CatBugCry and Max Rofl Oct 28th 21 CatBugCry and Mute Max.jpg|CatBugCry and Max Rofl Oct 29th 28 Mute Max.jpg|Max arguing with Foreigner about bar security Rofl Oct 30th 34 Mute Max.jpg|Intense talk with Rob about interrogating IceFoxx aka "Scuffed WiFi" Rofl Oct 30th 35 planning to beat up ScuffedWiFi.jpg|Armed with bats and baguettes Rofl Oct 30th 37 Crake healing Scuffed WiFi.jpg|Crake administers treatment to IceFoxx following the battering Rofl Nov 4th 29 Merc Lockdown (Hydrand) murders Mute Max.jpg|Breaker stabbing Mute Max Rofl Nov 4th 33 Harly CPR on Mute Max.jpg|Harly performing CPR Category:Characters Category:People Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Humans